Hunter X Hunter Captured!
by SilverExorcist405
Summary: Gon is captured by a mysterious organization that is after the Zoldyck family and Killua has to save him. But with a sudden turn of events, maybe it's Killua who needs to be saved...
1. Chapter 1

Gon is captured and Killua has to rescue him! But with a sudden turn of events, maybe Killua is the one who needs to be saved...

Killua stared up at the sealing of the hotel and wondered when Gon would get back. Knowing him, he probably decided to help someone and was hurrying back now, but that didn't stop Killua from becoming worried. After all, he was Gon's best friend. Just thinking of Gon made Killua smile. Those big, brown, honest eyes and spiky black hair was as precious to him as his own life.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Before Killua could even get up, the doors flew open and Gon tumbled in along with countless numbers of brown boxes. Killua leapt to his feet.

"What in the world? Gon, what is this!" he shouted.

Gon looked up at him from his splayed position on the ground.

"Killua, meet Minoru. Minoru, meet Killua!" said Gon enthusiastically. Killua looked away from the giggling Gon and up at the thin pale man standing in the doorway. He had long, dull black hair that nearly reached his waste. Seemingly hiding in the shadows, the man shrank in big baggy clothes that only emphasized his thin waste. On his back was a large pack of brown boxes just like the ones all over the ground. Minoru that stepped forward slightly, and Killua almost gasped as he caught a glimpse of his eyes.

They were Gon's. His eyes were Gon's eyes. They were perhaps a darker shade of brown, however, they looked the same. They opened brightly in the same honest way Gon's did. they shone with the same tint of trust that Gon's did. Killua was shocked. However, he seemed to recognise something about the lean features of this man that kept Killua on edge. Smiling, Killua looked from Gon to the man.

"Hi, I'm Killua! Gon, what one earth are all these boxes for?"

"Their Minoru's job!" Gon enthusiastically replied. Then, looking over at Minoru, he said, "Come on in!"

Minoru took a few steps forward, hesitantly, as if he were intruding on private property and he didn't want to be caught.

"Thanks Gon!" he said happily. He than began picking up the brown boxes all over the ground. Gon got up quickly, brushing himself off, and began to help him.

Killua noted Minoru's smooth voice. He recognised it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it reminded him of. Hurrying over to help Gon and Minoru, he also began to pick up the brown boxes strewn across the floor.

The boxes were about the size of somebodies fist, but they were smooth with a small lip on the top so that somebody could pry open the lid.

"So, what are these things anyway?" Killua asked for the fourth time. He held one up in his hand, blue eyes considering.

"Their gifts for children who don't have anything." said Minoru. His voice was silk.

Killua's curiosity grew.

"Don't open them!" siad Gon. Killua switched his piercing glance over to him. Gon only smiled. "You'll ruin the surprise."

Peeling his gaze from Gon and the brown boxes, Killua looked at Minoru.

"So how did you guys meet?" he asked. Gon looked at Minoru and they both smiled. Killua cringed slightly. Minoru's smile was sort of creepy.

"Well..." started Gon, and he told the story.

Gon was walking down the street when he saw Minoru giving small, hungry maybe even homeless children some brown boxes to take home. Gon saw that they were full of candy and toys and other such treats. Suddenly, a group of three burly guys approached him, saying that he shouldn't mess with scum like those children. They even claimed that he owed them money, when it was obvious Minoru had never seen them before. Anyway, they were about to beat up Minoru when Gon stepped in. Anyway the entire adventure ended in Minoru and Gon running down the streets of the city frantically being chased by the three men who where covered in a whole bunch of junk. Finally they were free of their pursuers (who had by then been covered in filth and were sitting in a stinking alleyway.)

...

"And that's how Minoru and I became friends!" stated Gon. Minoru flinched, then smiled, staring at Gon.

Killua smiled too, and a tug of jealously bit at his heart. So, Gon had made another friend.

"Hey Gon, could you help me for a second. I think I left some other boxes downstairs." Minoru said, smiling.

"Sure!" said Gon. Killua smiled too. Gon was always so eager to help others. As the two of them descended the hotel stairs and out of site, Killua plopped down once more onto the sofa. He just couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something was bothering him. After several minutes had gone by, and Gon and Minoru hadn't come back up, Killua knew something was wrong. It was than that realization hit him like a hammer blow. He shot up from the sofa and raced down the stairs of the hotel. Bursting out of the doors, he looked around frantically. There was no site of the Gon nor Minoru.

Killua began running. What had been nagging him all this time was Minoru's voice. He knew it all to well, and he cursed himself for not recognising it sooner.

It was the smooth voice of a killer.

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, though I wish I did. :)

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Killua was running.

It was evening, and the darkness was settling in among the city streets. It had been almost two hours since Gon and Minoru had disappeared. He knew that they couldn't have gone to far. However, the city was large. It would be impossible for him to locate Gon or Minoru then.

Still, Killua kept running.

Pulling out his phone, Killua scrolled down to Gon's cell phone number. Leaping up onto the roof tops of the buildings around him, Killua cursed loudly as the phone rang.

_Ding...Ding...Ding..._

No one was going to pick up anyway. Killua was about to hang up when a muffled noise came from across the line. Killua stopped running.

"Gon!"

The smooth voice of Minoru slide through his ears.

"He can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?"

"Where is Gon?" said Killua calmly, but his heart was pounding. It was all he could do to keep from screaming at the phone and crushing it with his bare hands.

"I was just playing with him a moment ago. He even said that you weren't the Killua we were looking for. Killua Zoldyck. Tell me, are you that Killua?" His voice was controlled and slick.

"_What have you done to Gon?_" Killua's voice seethed. Gon was trying to protect him from enemies of his family. Killua shook his head. This could not be happening. Anger shook his body, and he twitched.

"You really don't understand what's going on, do you? Maybe you and Gon should talk." came the fluid reply. Killua pressed the phone up against his ear hard.

"Killu..a...I'm...fi..ne...Noth..ing's...wrong..." Whispered a weak voice. Killua gasped, his eyes wide and blurring with anger.

"Gon! Can you hear me? Gon!" Killua cried.

"Don't...come...they..have...a..." whispered Gon. There came the sound of coughing, and someone spitting. Then there were several thuds. Then a piercing scream.

"GON!" shrieked Killua. His hands were shaking so violently that he could barely hold the phone.

"Come to me, Zoldyck. Meet at the abandoned warehouse north of the city. I think your friend has lost enough." smoothly stated Minoru.

The phone went dead.

Killua stood on top of the roof of some building and stared out at the city before him, but he really didn't see the amazing view. All he could think about was Gon. His laughing face, his honest eyes. Killua closed the eyes. He could hear the thuds. The piercing scream.

He didn't care what they did to him. He justed wanted Gon to be safe.

Killua ran into the darkness, the shadows shrouding him in a mantle of melting blackness.

He didn't even think twice about it.

Killua was running north.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own HXH.

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Killua stood approximately 100 yards away from the abandoned warehouse. The ramshackle building was speckled with rust and looked as if it was about to collapse. Huge holes in the walls and roof allowed him a somewhat clear picture of what was going on.

Gon was chained to post in the middle of the large building. His feet hung limply, not touching the ground, and his hands were tied together above him. His head sagged, exhausted. They had even taken off his shirt and Killua could see the countless bruises, welts, and cuts that riddled Gon's chest. Three burly guys covered in dirt stood around him. One held a long steel rod that glowed red at the tip. Killua could smell the acrid scent of burnt skin from his hiding place.

"I don't think your filthy assassin is going to come save you. " taunted one of the men.

Gon remained still.

"Hey, you listening." shouted another one of the men. He kicked Gon in the stomach. Gon gasped.

"I don't think he is." said the man with the burning steel rod. Before Killua could so much as twitch, he pressed the red hot metal onto Gon's stomach.

Gon screamed.

Killua shook so uncontrollably that he was about to run out and kill them all right then for laying so much as a finger on Gon, when he hesitated.

Gon was lifting his head and whispering something.

"What was that?" said the man with the burning rod.

"Killua...is not...an assassin...He's...my...friend..." whispered Gon. Killua felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Minoru was sitting towards the entrance of the warehouse, but when Gon spoke, he got up. He slowly began walking towards Gon.

"You know the only reason I was able to capture you was because you called me a friend. That was the condition for my Nen net." Minoru said. Gon looked at him.

"I will...never...betray...Killua..." was Gon's only reply.

Minoru took a step closer to him. Taking Gon's chin in one of his long, pale hands, Minoru whispered something in Gon's ear. Killua could just barely hear it.

"Killua is here, right now, watching this. What will you do?"

Killua's eye's widened. He was sure he had approached carefully and without being noticed. Well, it was too late now.

"Killua...don't..." whispered Gon. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped. Minoru walked back to the entrance.

Killua couldn't watch anymore. He leapt from his hiding place, and landed in front of Gon protectively. Whirling around in a flurry of mad kicks and screams, he quickly dispatched of the three men who had only a moment ago taken such pleasure in torturing his closest friend.

Minoru stopped walking, and slowly turned around. Killua ignored him and began frantically breaking the chains that held up Gon's battered body. As he was released, Gon fell forward, but before he could hit the floor, Killua caught him and gently set him down. Only then did he stand and face Minoru.

"I can create a Nen net that immediately traps you as soon as you call me your friend." he stated.

"I would sooner call you *beep* than a friend." replied Killua angrily. He could not control the shaking that spread up his entire body.

"So, I am an enemy?" Minoru whispers.

"Yes." seethed Killua. Killua glanced down at Gon. His eyes widened in horror at the gruesome sight. A pool of blood was beginning to form around him. He need to get Gon to the hospital and fast. But first, he had to get past Minoru.

Killua launched himself at Minoru, the intent to kill gleaming in his eyes.

He would save Gon, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Killua launched himself at Minoru. Images of Gon's battered body flashing through his head, he punched Minoru square in the face, sending him flying backward.

It was all because he was a Zoldyck.

Running after Minoru, Killua continues his onslaught of punches and kicks. Again and again, with all of his power, he batters Minoru's body as much as he possibly can.

It was all because he was an assassin.

Killua hesitated for a moment as he was about to go for another punch. Gon said he wasn't an assassin. He said he was his friend.

Still, it was because they were friends that had led to this.

Manipulating his hand so that it was sharper than a knife, Killua went in for Minoru's heart.

Suddenly, there was a slapping sound. Killua's eyes widened as he saw what had happened.

With ease, Minoru had dodged his death blow and cleanly chopped Killua's arm. Killua gritted his teeth. his arm was broken.

Leaping back before Minoru could do anymore damage, Killua stood, panting. He realised too late that he had leaped to the opposite side of Gon, so the Minoru had a straight shot to him. Looking past Minoru, Killua stared at Gon. His body was still, almost like it was lifeless.

The rage in Killua rekindled. However, another presence had begun to seep into his mind.

His big brother, Illumni.

_Run._

"NOOO!" shouted Killua. He looked at Gon again, and his eyes stared in shock.

Gon's eyes were open.

He was staring straight at Killua. Those big, brown, honest eyes staring straight at him. They held none of the pain that he was suffering. Indeed, they were as pure as ever.

"Gon..." Killua whispered.

Suddenly a new pair of eyes blocked his view. They shameless held the same tint as Gon's, the same big, brown honesty that had captured Killua many times before. But these eyes were different now. They were cold and dark and merciless.

Killua's eyes narrowed.

Minoru smoothly spoke, "If you call me an enemy, I get a spear."

Killua gasped as he suddenly saw a long black spear materialize out of darkness before his eyes.

_Run._

Killua shook his head, but his brothers presence would not leave. It towered around him. Killua couldn't move.

_Leave. Run away. Give up._

Minoru hefted the spear easily.

"Die, you bloody assasin." He leaned back and threw.

Killua's heartbeat filled his ears.

BOOM.

The spear was flying towards him.

He could not move. He could not dodge. His arm was broken.

BOOM.

Killua didn't know his heartbeat was this loud.

Wait...

BOOM

That wasn't his heartbeat. Killua continued to look ahead of him. All he saw was his death, and the spear, and...

"GON!" Killua screamed.

Gon had managed to get up somehow. And he stood in front of Killua. The spear had stopped, but it now jutted out of his left arm.

BOOM.

"Killua...is my FRIEND!" screamed Gon. His right arm glowed with light. Minoru stared at him in shock. Killua recognised Gon's ultimate attack.

"First comes rock..." Gon whispered.

...

Killua opened his eyes to bright light. Blinking several times, he saw two familiar faces above him.

"Look, sleeping beauty awakes!" exclaimed Leorio.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kurapika.

Killua blinked several times. Suddenly he sprang up.

"Where's Gon?" he shouted.

Kurapika sat down at the foot of his bed and looked over at the bed next to him. Killua followed his gaze.

Gon lay there sound asleep. Bandages covered his body, and his left arm was in a cast, but otherwise his face seemed peaceful. Killua stared at him for a couple of minutes.

"So, what happened?" asked Leorio.

Killua explained what had happened, and that when Gon had defeated Minoru, he had collapsed. Killua had then carried him to the hospital as quickly as possible. He didn't remember anything beyond that.

"The nurse said you passed out as soon as you saw that Gon was being treated." stated Kuapika cooly. His eyes glinted.

Killua glanced over at Gon and nearl jumped out of the bed when saw that his eyes were open.

Leorio and Kurapika both looked at Gon to and they jumped.

"WHY ARE YOU AWAKE!? YOU SHOULD NOT BE AWAKE!" screamed Leorio.

Gon smiled. "Hi everybody."

Killua looked away.

"Killua."

Kilua glanced back up at Gon. Gon was smiling his big ear to ear smile, although it looked like it was hurting him.

"Thanks for saving me." Gon then slumped down.

Everybody screamed.

...

Once it was determined the Gon had merely passed out and hadn't died, Kurapika and Leorio started arguing over something that made absolutely no sense to Killua.

Killua stared at Gon as he slept.

"_No Gon," _he thought. "_You saved me." _

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

**Please, please review!**


End file.
